


Sign of the Dovah

by akahime4



Series: Dovahkiin [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo, Dragon Born! Bilbo, Dragons, Dragonspeak, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Reincarnation, Snarky Bilbo, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dovahkin!Bilbo, what a notion! Instead of a Durin the deathless Bilbo, we have a reincarnated being of Morgoth. Ulugwin, Bilbo’s first life, was a ruthless dragon that caused the death of many races. Until one day, that is, that she began to desire her freedom more than power and gold. It was then that The Beast of Gondolin made a deal with the king of the Valar: Manwe. In return for her freedom, she would fight back the evil in the world.</p><p> Eight reincarnations later and many bloody deaths to follow Ulugwin begins to resent her dealings with the Valar. As Bilbo Baggins, a confirmed bachelor and kind gentle hobbit, he begins to hope that at least one of his lives will end with old age and not bloodshed. At least until a meddling old wizard darkens his front porch….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign of the Dovah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhiw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiw/gifts).



> Poor Bilbo! So worn down from all his unhappy reincarnations. Well, at least he looks pretty for my picture...
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/works/1408…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1408585/chapters/2955373)


End file.
